camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest:The Friendly Ghost
Summary Ask Lieutenant Njolda where you can find the ghosts she wants to speak to in order to find out which one was the friendly ghost she saw earlier. Story Lieutenant Njolda says, "Welcome, Race. These Burial Grounds are magnificent, are they not? But beware! Don't get caught staring too long at this amazing vessel, because there are dangers lurking here as well. Ghosts of old haunt this place in abundance." Lieutenant Njolda says, "It's true! In fact, one of those very ghosts actually came right up to me during one of my patrols, and spoke to me! This is very unusual, as the ghosts hate to be disturbed. If fact, they'll usually attack you if you try to speak to them." Lieutenant Njolda says, "Now, this particular ghost was one of those we call an 'earthbound spectre'. It greeted me and introduced itself and then I was called away. A moment later I returned, but since they all look alike, I can't tell which ghost it was that spoke to me. If I had time, I'd try to talk to each of them and find my friendly ghost again. Unfortunately, I can't be away from my guard duties right now." Lieutenant Njolda says, "Would you be willing to speak to the earthbound spectres, and try to find the friendly ghost? There will be some danger, because talking to a ghost might cause it to attack you. I'm curious enough that I'll pay you some copper. Interested?" Steps Lieutenant Njolda says, "Ah, thank you. What kinds of things would a ghost want to say to someone like me or you? I hope that's what we're going to find out! Now, let me tell you where you can find the ghosts." Lieutenant Njolda says, "Follow the stairs upward to the east. At the second junction, go north up the stairs. Atop the stairs, look west, and you'll see the spectres in an alcove. Good luck! I'll be waiting here with great interest to see what you discover!" 2 Talk to (right-click on) the earthbound spectre and try to find the friendly one. Follow the stairs upward to the east. At the second junction, go north up the stairs. Atop the stairs, look west, and you'll see the spectres in an alcove. The earthbound spectre says, "Hello, strange one. I am Gulven, or at least, I once was, long ago. I died defending our village when a great bear attacked us. Now I have been wakened from my slumber as our ancient burial grounds are disturbed by mystical forces far below the Earth" 3 Talk to the friendly earthbound spectre and ask him what has disturbed the slumber of the spirits. The earthbound spectre says, "Long have my brothers and sisters slept the sleep of the dead in this sacred place. Some dream too deeply, and are driven to rage when disturbed. I, however, know that with the passage of time, all things must change." The earthbound spectre says, "But now let me come to the matter at hand. I am here to warn you, child of Midgard, that a great and terrible evil has awakened in the darkest places of the world. We spirits have sensed this growing power and it has darkened our dreams. Take this message to your leaders. Tell them to prepare all of Midgard for this impending threat, for there will be no time to do so later. Go now, and do not disturb the dead!" 4 Return to Lieutenant Njolda and pass on the mysterious warning from the earthbound spectre. Finish Lieutenant Njolda says, "Welcome back! So, you found that peculiar ghost who tried to speak to me? And you say he was trying to give us some kind of warning about a threat from below the Earth?" Lieutenant Njolda says, "That is very strange, and more than a little disturbing. I'll send a messenger back to Jordheim with this news tonight. Meanwhile, here's your payment. Thank you for your help, and travel safely!" Rewards *8 experience *27 copper Tips There is no visual quest marker at this time to indicate Lieutenant Njolda has a quest. Category:Quest Category:Midgard Category:Catacombs Category:Burial Grounds